disneyplanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ishani
Ishani is the love interest of Dusty Crophopper in the film Planes. Bio ''Planes'' The reigning Pan-Asian champion from India, Ishani is easy on the eyes but ruthless in the skies. Thanks to her high-speed competitiveness and notable talent, she has amazed more than a billion loyal fans—including one rookie racer who turns to her for guidance. Exotic and mysterious, Ishani is full of surprises, but always has her eye on the prize.‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Ishani is a strong, spirited and talented racer. She is very focused on winning, but this does not mean that she can't care about other racers. Ishani is nice to Dusty Crophopper and took a liking of him. In the film, Dusty runs into her in the pits. They have a decent conversation and some little flirting. In the second stage of the race, Ishani was seen having a discussion about the next race with Ripslinger in Oil Hall with something she doesn't seem comfortable with. Ishani took Dusty around Taj Mahal and gave him advice about using the railroad tracks serving as an iron compass. After Dusty got to Nepal in first place in the wake of nearly getting killed by an oncoming train, Dusty tells her about her new propeller. He figures out that Ishani conspired against him with Ripslinger when he saw her with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller that was only used for Team RPX and given by Ripslinger as compensation for doing his dirty work. Dusty was broken hearted with Ishani for setting him up and broke up with her, despite her saying that she hadn't wanted him to get hurt. Though later on in Mexico, she felt guilty of doing so and redeemed herself, so she confronted Ripslinger about Dusty's disappearance saying that Dusty has ten times the integrity than him. She says that Ripslinger used to be a great champion. But now she hates Ripslinger for his self-centeredness and arrogance. The next morning she apologized to Dusty for doing Ripslinger's dirty work. She gives Dusty her Sky Slicer Mark 5 propeller in return. She attends to still win the race but with her old propeller that her new one didn't suit her. At the end, Ishani congratulates Dusty on his big win and now that the world has a new champion and he's also her champion. It is currently unknown if they are in a relationship. ''Planes: The Video Game'' In Planes: The Video Game, Ishani is a playable character. Her story mode chapters include A Colorful Calamity, Too Fast, Too Fueled, Diwali Destruction, and The Grand Finale. Appearance Ishani has green eyes and is painted in shades of yellow, orange and red. She has a propeller on her back, and elaborate purple and green designs, with a green number 6. Trivia *Ishani's design is based on the AeroCanard FG kit aircraft, but with different front wings, a thinner nose, and without the extra side windows. *In a fictional magazine within the movie called Air Sports Illustrated, Ishani was once named "Most Aerodynamic Racer". *Her flying style is graceful at very high speeds. *Ishani's wingspan is 32.8 feet (10 meters). *The description of A Colorful Calamity in the Planes video game says that Ishani has to save the 'Festival of Colors' (i.e. Holi). During the mission, Ishani always says 'Diwali', and another name for Diwali: 'Festival of Lights'. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h29m01s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m34s153.png iioo.PNG Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m38s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m22s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m17s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m59s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m57s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m46s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m22s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m55s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m39s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m42s7.png|Ishani with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller for Dusty. Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m37s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Tumblr mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to2 1280.png|Dusty catches Ishani with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller. Ishani2-Planes.png tumblr_mqqvnivUc71rmt3gxo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to4 1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to1_1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to3_1280.png tumblr_mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to2_1280.png Tumblr mxnjlo8ghe1qh8y8to3 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to6 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to7 1280.png Tumblr mxnjjuOTEF1qh8y8to5 1280.png tumblr_n1ij17qeEg1re0hgho9_500.jpg Tumblr mwzldeXOiG1t49iu9o1 1280.png 10256897_1389398081340623_5438720248956323378_n.jpg|She mad at Ripslinger for not being with Dusty Crophopper. Scenary-propwash.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-12-00h46m43s159.png 10650055 659343264180433 6230590129713994406 n.jpg Tumblr mz7xlinyQQ1sjusgmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr_mzvx2dcZy51shw630o1_500.jpg 128434c02d pla ishani rolloutimage v2-0 simp.jpg|Promo IshaniWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper IMG 3748.png IshaniDiecast.jpg|Die-cast IshaniDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store References Category:Planes Category:Characters Category:Racers Category:Planes Characters